Oh, Geez! How Embarrassing!
by Kamryn 'Silent' Akasuna
Summary: Three Mews are to protect three duelists. But one of them is falling in love her protected duelist. But, what is to happen when his blood just happens to be BOTH of her blood affinities? And what’s even worse is that he can’t control it? Oh geez! CRACK!


A chilling winter day in Domino City. A lone girl walked, shivering softly. She was quiet and what was even freakier, she had dark green hair. She looked up as she crashed into someone. Unlike her hikari would have done, she grabbed the bags and held the girl from falling.

"Uh… Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu," The Egyptian girl said and straightened up. She took four bags and tried to get the other four.

"No, allow me to take them to where ever you may be heading." The green haired girl replied, smoothly and silkily.

"I'm just heading to my house."

"Your name, please, and you're probably descendant of an Egyptian."

"Ishtar Ishizu, and yes, I am Egyptian. You are?"

"Midorikawa Retasu, at your service."

A few minutes of silence passed between the two girls as they began to walk to Ishtar-San's home.

"Where do you live, Midorikawa-san?"

"Call me Retasu. I live in Tokyo."

"Tokyo?! Oh, call me Ishizu, Retasu-Chan. Now, what in Ra's name are you doing here!?" Ishizu was curiously intrigued as to why this little girl was in Domino City.

Retasu laughed and said, while wiping a small tear from her eye, "Ishizu-Chan, I suspect that from using Ra-Sama's name, that you are naturally curious as to why I am here. " Ishizu nodded. "I am here, on a mission to protect a boy named Malik. Or Marik, as I have been informed, he's darker personality. "

Ishizu stopped and turned to look into Retasu's cat slit eyes (1). Retasu blinked and smiled a very sadistic smile. Ishizu turned forward and began to walk. Retasu trailed behind her, her still sadistic smile plastered onto her sickly sweet face. When they reached the house, after the minutes and minutes of silence, Ishizu pulled out a key and pushed the door open.

"Malik! I'm back! I want you to meet someone!" Ishizu yelled into the house. A blonde boy with tanned skin walked down the stairs. Retasu smirked, replacing her sadistic smile. He was wearing kohl, black cargo pants, and no shirt (Fourth Wall Breaks: Malik/Marik fan girls, sigh with me: Fourth wall repaired).

"Hey, Ishizu. Hm, who are you?" He asked, narrowing his lavender eyes at her.

"Midorikawa Retasu, Ishtar Malik." She said a cold tone that Ishizu hadn't noticed earlier clinging to her soft voice.

Malik looked at this green haired up and down before mentally deciding that she wasn't a friend of Ishizu and she was here because she had something to do with him.

"Malik, I'm going to put this up before leaving for the airport. Want to help me, Retasu-Chan?" Ishizu asked, trying to break the awkward silence between the three.

"Yes, may I speak to Malik for a moment alone first?" Retasu continued to stare into lavender orbs of life.

Malik looked at her before saying, "What do you want, Midorikawa-san?" Retasu closed her blue violet eyes before opening them wide, revealing her perfect cat slits.

"Malik, you are not to address Retasu in such a formal matter. You will not speak to the fragile girl unless it is absolutely important. You will," Her eyes began to dangerously glow. "You will satisfy her every need and will. Oh, and for your safety, I suggest that you stay as far away from her as you can without her leaving your site." She spoke in a hateful and cold tone of voice.

"W…whah?" He asked.

"You don't get it do you, you idiot?" A small sadistic smile began to ghost her lips. "Touch her, speak to her, you will be injured to the point of death. Hurt her, cause any harm to her, and you will not breathe again. Do you understand what I am saying?"

It was at the point where Marik was beginning to appear. "Excuse me, what are trying to tell me? That if any harm should come to her, you'd kill me. What are you? A split personality?"

Retasu narrowed her eyes and laughed a very Rena or Shion like laugh (2). "I am not a split personality. I am Kage Lettuce. Retasu's alter ego, so to speak."

Marik fully appeared. "You don't scare me, child." Retasu tilted her head and leant upwards towards him. Their faces were so close to touching when Malik's fingers brushed a blade, cutting them.

"I don't, do I? Hmm…we'll see who's scared when…" She stood upwards and hissed this into his ear, "When I kill your sister, should she cause problems for me or Retasu." She pulled away and Marik saw what she was a holding. A hatchet (3) that was dripping blood. Marik looked at his hand and saw a deep gash along his palm. This is where Malik regained control of his body. "I can't wait for Marik to get his own body, Malik. Because, when he does, I will kill him if he interferes with my plans." Retasu's eyes began to return to normal. "Oh, where on earth are my glasses?" She cried and began to search for her large circular glasses. She pulled them out and blinked as she held them on her face. "Oh! H…hi there!" She extended her hand downwards.

Malik stared at her. Did…did she just regain control of her body? What on earth was that? Was like him and Marik? Or Yuugi and Atemu? Or Ryou and Bakura? Oh, that was scary. He took her hand and shook it. "Hi, Retasu. Remember me?"

"Huh? Who are you?" She tilted her head and smiled cutely. Malik thought, _maybe that was another soul inside of her body_. Just like Malik and Marik. _Just like me_ _and you,_ Marik smirked.

"Ishizu-chan, do you still want some help?" Retasu called, jumping slightly at the reminder that Kage had just given her.

"Please, Retasu-chan!" Ishizu called and Retasu scurried off.

"Ishizu, I'm going over to Yuugi's for a while." Malik and Marik were both shivering softly at the new girl.

Retasu smirked and went to help Ishizu. She was putting up the groceries and Retasu suddenly felt her heart began to thump wildly. _Oh no!_ She thought. She covered her mouth with her hand. _Oh no! My blood…it's increasing_! She bent her head downwards. _Oh…no!_ She closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide, her fangs growing larger. She looked at Ishizu and Ishizu was surrounding by a dark blue aura. Oh no, she was feeling pain. Tears welled up in her eyes before Ishizu turned around.

"Retasu-chan, what is the matter!?" She asked as Retasu jumped into her arms.

"Forgive me," Retasu whispered.

"Huh?"

Retasu looked up and bit Ishizu's neck. Ishizu threw her head back, giving Retasu better access. Outside the kitchen door, Malik stood there watching his sister donate blood to this new girl. Malik and Marik were both in complete shock. _She…she's a vampire! _"Oh…my…Ra…" They whispered. Retasu opened her eyes and narrowed them at Malik's face. Her eyes clearly read, "Don't tell a soul or I'll drink her blood till there is not a drop."

-

(1)- A hint for you *coughcoughspoilerscoughcough* It's Kage Lettuce or Yami Lettuce. They're the same person but its Retasu's other side. The way to tell when it's Retasu or Kage- Kage has blue violet eyes with cat slits and she doesn't need Retasu's glasses. Not only that, Kage can mimic Retasu's voice. Kage has a colder voice.

(2)- Go to youtube and look up- Rena Higurashi Laugh. It's called Laugh Collection – Higurashi by Ineedyaoi. Listen to either Rena or Shion's laugh. That's how Kage Lettuce is laughing.

(3)- Yet another Higurashi reference. Rena's hatchet. Type in Rena Hatchet on and you see what I'm talking about. Or watch the third part of episode one.

SPOILER: When I write Kage, I mean Kage Lettuce. When I write Yami-Chan, I mean Kage Zakuro (Read down). When I write Mint, I mean Kage Mint.

Kage Zakuro is the same as Yami Zakuro. Kage means shadow and Yami means darkness, but that's the same thing. Kage Lettuce is the same as Yami Lettuce. Kage Mint is the same as Yami Mint.

Oh and the title 'Oh, geez! How embarrassing!' well, read the next chapter and you'll find out.

**Rena: Geez, why do you have to make so many references towards me or Shion?**

**Me: Because, I just wanna make Kage like my crazy fav anime character *Huggles Rena***

**Rena: Then file this under a Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni and Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. **

**Me: NOOO!! Because…because this has Tokyo Mew Myu characters and not Higurashi.**

**Rena: But you mention me a lot. **

**Me: I do, but-but-but**

**Rena: Whatever…**

**Retasu: Want me to do the disclaimer, since you forgot?**

**Me: Yesh, my kawaii onee-chan! **

**Retasu: *giggles and then Kage Lettuce takes over***

**Kage Lettuce: Kamryn Akasuna does not own anything in this story, except the plot, the dialogue, descriptions, me, Kage Zakuro, Kage Mint, and everything but the Yu-Gi-Oh and Tokyo Mew Myu characters. **

**Me: T…thank you, Kage-san.**

**Kage: Yeah, whatever. **


End file.
